Forum:Notes about trivia
Being that the new DLC is likely to bring several new elements of political trivia and pop culture references into the canon of BL, along with some new users on the Wiki, I figured it would be a good time to set up some basic guidelines for adding trivia references to the articles. If this thread takes off, it would be nice to have it pinned for any new users see. I hope all the veterans contribute to this as well. In an effort to avoid edit wars and endless undo fights, I think it benefits us to come up with some guidelines for what exactly constitutes a good trivia reference. It might be easier to give some bad examples first though. So here's one. Several times, members have reverted an entry to the trivia section of the Hyperion Spy page that claims that the title and red text (I spy with my little eye..) of the gun is a reference to the children's novel "Harriet the Spy." While it is impossible to prove that this is not true, it is easy to show why it is highly unlikely. There is no reason to assume that simply because a word is used in the title of a given weapon that it is a reference to any and all things of that nature. There is no supporting evidence that the use of "spy" is a direct reference to Harriet the Spy, else you would also have to assume it is a reference to every spy in pop-culture that has ever existed; James Bond, Sam Fisher, Jason Bourne, etc. There was also a case where someone removed the "A Christmas Story" reference from the Rider page, replacing it instead with a reference to "Ace Ventura 2, When nature Calls." Between the leg lamp, Christmas tree, the name of the gun, and red text (You'll shoot your eye out), there is enough evidence to support the supposition that it is a reference to "A Christmas Story" and nothing else, as ALL of these things are featured in both the game and movie. So, I'll start off with a couple of suggestions: 1. Is the reference specific enough for this item? Could it possibly refer to anything else? 2. Is there already a reference that logically fits this item better? 3. Do you know enough about the subject matter to erase or revert the edits of others? It's better to ask and appear a fool then to make statements that remove all doubt. Now I'm not trying to ruin anyone's fun. If you have a suggestion that you think fits, by all means add it, and if it's supported by the community it will remain. My goal is mainly to reduce the number of revert wars and edit conflicts that sometimes plague the trivia sections of the main articles. And don't forget, if you're unsure you can always use a talk page to get some opinions first. Thanks, and please add any suggestions you guys might have to the list. If we get enough , we can clean up the page and compile the list later.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:38, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :thanks, cj. the level of quality (or lack thereof) of the trivia(l) references has been driving me batsh*t. see also doc f's bounty board #6 for some more specifics, such as including a link to a respected webpage citing the source of the supposed reference. btw, i've been working on #6 for a few days now. there are just sooooo many assinine neckbearded poorly thought-out trivia references. 03:54, September 6, 2010 (UTC) My only issue with that is that I'd hate for someone to be discouraged from putting a new reference down (especially if it's good) just because they didn't know how to link. Take a look at me; I didn't even know how to link until today, along with not knowing how to switch to source code as you suggested, which I did for the first time with this very edit. lol.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:01, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Bump. Id like to keep this floating on the main page for a bit so people will see it and add stuff if they would like.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:12, September 7, 2010 (UTC)